1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an assembly for storing and dispensing liquids or gels. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a cap for dispensing liquids or gels.
2. Description of Related Art
Containers that store and dispense liquids or gels include aerosol containers as are known in the art. Aerosol containers hold a product, for example, a liquid or gel, and a propellant, for example, liquefied-gas propellant under pressure. The propellant urges the product out of the container through an aperture in a cap connected to the container upon a user activating the actuator, such as by a pushbutton located in the cap, to open a valve. Conventional caps undesirably accumulate build-up of the product around the aperture after use. This build-up can lead to clogging of the aperture which is detrimental to operation of the aerosol container and, thus, raises sanitation concerns.
Conventional aerosol containers allow access to the actuator, such as the pushbutton located in the cap, in both open and closed positions. Such containers require a device that prevents movement of the pushbutton even if a force is applied to the pushbutton by the user in the closed position. In addition, these containers do not indicate to a user whether the container has been tampered with prior to use.
Therefore, it has been determined by the present disclosure that there is a need for a cap, which minimizes build-up. There is a further need for a cap that minimizes or prevents a user from accessing the actuator in the closed position. There is a still further need for a dispenser cap with a tamper indicator that minimizes or prevents a user from accessing the actuator prior to use.